yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Isis
'Isis Yumiko' 'KatlinMcguire' 'Nicknames' 'Age' 5/12/2134 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5"8 'Weight' 128 LBS 'Blood type' AB Positive Behaviour/Personality Isis is (as her name partically implys) Icy cold and hard to crack. Isis hides her emotions well and only those closest to her ever see any sign of weakness from her. Her sister is the closest person to her, she would do anything for her, even if it mean't risking her life. She's the kill all, take no prisioners kind of girl. She has a dark side but also a soft side hidden deep within her. Her clothing style is very provacative but if anyone puts a hand on her without permission, she'll most likely break it. She tries her hardest to hide her family life and home life. She grew up as an orphan with her sister, Meridith. Meridith was always offered homes above her but she always turned them down because they wouldn't take Isis with her. Growing up with nothing her and her sister became great conartists and pickpockets. Isis is a secret hopless romantic with dreams of love. With her hard exterior she's always looked at as more of a one night stand. She's very into guns, steel, and knifes. She also mastered the art of needle throwing and carries a small pouch of needles with her at all time. She likes to be alone for the most part but company is always appreciated. She has pale blue eyes and light skin to match. She has light purple hair. She has an intimidating look to her but great beauty. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' A Maid at the Kagemaru Suites Hotel 'Fighting Style' Needle/ Knife Throwing, and Gun Fighting 'Weapon of Choice' Guns, Needles, Knifes Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Isis grew up in an orphange with her sister, Meridith. They grew up with nothing, making them skilled conartists and pickpockets (skills they still use to this day). They're both very protective of eachother, for they were all eachother had. Their parents were killed when Isis was 5 and Meridith was 4. They were watching from under the bed as their parents were killed by a masked assain. They hope to one day seek revenge. When their were no other relatives to take them in they were sent to the orphange were they grew up until the day Isis turned 15. Growing up in District 1 was hard. So they saved up money in their pillows over the years to move to District 2. A goal they reached, as they currently work as maids at a very popular hotel. They were often teased of their appearances of pale skin and wild hair. This left them friendless. They learned skills of self defense over the years, Isis learned prisicion and perfect focus through needle throwing to hit pressure points, leaving people temporarily paralyzed. Meridith uses Dim mak which has the same effect but closer up. They live in a small one bedroom apartment in District 2. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC